Broken Down
by supergirl3684
Summary: Jamie can't blame his lie on miscommunication, no matter how much he wishes he could. He's about to learn that no matter how old he is, he'll always answer to his dad. WARNING: Contains CP


**Broken Down**

_**SUMMARY: Jamie can't blame his lie on miscommunication, no matter how much he wishes he could. He's about to learn that no matter how old he is, he'll always answer to his dad. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blue Bloods and promise to give the characters back none the worse for wear.**_

_**A/N:**_ _**Written for the Blue Bloods write-off challenge between Firechild and me.**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS: To FC for looking over the fic and showing me, my mistakes! And of course, thank you for actually being willing to accept this challenge! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**PROLOGUE:**

"So, can you fix it?" Rookie NYPD Officer Jamison 'Jamie' Matthew Reagan asked the older men, "make it like it was?"

The trio, family friends to the Reagan clan, stared at each other before shrugging and muttering amongst themselves while Jamie waited rather impatiently. It was a few minutes before one spoke.

"I mean, it's not gonna be cheap kid," The oldest of the men, Luke, spoke, scratching at his chin, "And it's gonna take time. We're gonna have to do some searching for some parts. We know you know cars, Jamie; you sure you don't want to fix it yourself?"

It was obvious that Jamie liked the idea, and soon the other two men had added their input. It wasn't that they didn't want the business; they'd have to be crazy not to. They also, however, knew that the car in question had belonged to Joseph 'Joe' Reagan the one the family had had to bury a few years before.

"I just don't have the time," Jamie finally said, desperate for the questions to stop. "Can you get it back in shape?"

"Of course we can," Mark, the youngest of the trio, answered with a frown as he surveyed the damage once again. "Damn Jamie; your dad's gonna kill you."

"No, he's not," Craig refuted, "Jamie's just gonna wish he had."

"And my parents wondered how you three and Danny became friends." Jamie rolled his eyes, "Look, just don't say anything to _anyone,_ alright?"

Before Jamie could continue, Luke spoke, "You didn't tell Danny or the Commissioner, did you?"

Silence met the statement as Jamie guiltily stared at the floor

"You didn't tell them," Mark clarified with a raised eyebrow, "Kid, I wouldn't want to be you."

Feeling like he was only ten again, something that normally only his older brother, one Detective Daniel 'Danny' Francis Reagan could make him feel, Jamie blushed and looked down, "I don't want to worry them, and you know they'll be worried."

"It's gonna take at least two weeks; maybe three," Luke decided, the slightest of frowns on his face. "Just don't bring us down with you, alright? Your dad still scares me."

Jamie snorted. "I'll remember that; thanks, guys."

"Don't thank us," Luke demanded. "If asked, we know nothing."

"And how are we going to explain the car being here?" Craig demanded of his eldest sibling, indicating their house, which was two streets from the Reagan manor and firmly entrenched in a neighborhood full of friends and gossips. "You know the Commissioner is going to find out."

Jamie gave his first true smile, "If you don't say anything, he won't find out."

"And you know that because…" Craig questioned.

"Because I'm not saying anything," Jamie answered, sounding more confident then he felt. "Just keep it in the garage or under a tarp. He'll never know."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Mark muttered, sending up a prayer that when Commissioner Francis 'Frank' Henry Reagan found out, he wouldn't come hunting _them_ down.

In front of him, Jamie was praying that they'd be able to pull it off.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Detective Melissa Baker walked into the commissioner's officer with the same carefully neutral facial expression she always wore. In actuality though, she was slightly wary. Ever since the commissioner, along with his sons Danny and Jamie, and a few closely trusted people, had taken down a group of crooked cops, he'd had been sullen and prone to snapping at people.

Always though, Frank Reagan would apologize, and the people in his immediate command understood. The news of the crooked cops had been in the papers every day since it'd happen. It had rocked the police department to its core, and there were still investigations in progress.

For the Reagan family, there was worse news than just crooked cops. They had always believed that their Joe had been killed by drug dealer, and with the arrest of the Blue Templar, they'd had confirmation that dirty cops, their own brothers and sisters in arms, had been responsible for their pain. If their worlds hadn't been turned upside down before, it had with that revelation.

As he sat at his desk, Frank couldn't help but think of his family. There was his only daughter, Erin Margret Reagan-Boyle. She was tough as nails-had to be, with three brothers. It had been obvious as she'd clung to her daughter, Nikki, that her belief in justice had been shaken that night.

Danny had clung to his wife, Linda, and to their two boys. Frank's oldest had a protective streak a mile long, and to know that he failed to notice that something was up with not just one but both of his brothers had cut him to the core. Once again Frank had been grateful that Linda was in his life as he'd watched her prod her husband upstairs to sleep in his childhood bedroom.

His father, Henry Reagan, had taken the news as badly as he, himself, had. In a private moment, Henry had looked at him, tears gently falling down his aging face, and told him, "To bury your mother was hard. To watch you bury your wife, my daughter-in-law, was painful; no father should bury his child. To bury Joe…that was torture. I would have given my life gladly if I could have." Frank had nodded his agreement but said nothing as the two finished sharing their moment in silence.

And then there was Jamie, his youngest and most sensitive child. He'd known something had been going on with the boy; they all had. Frank had tried to talk to him on multiple occasions, and upon hearing about his separation from his fiancée, had thought that it was just that. When Jamie had come to him, along with Danny, to tell him about the Blue Templar, he'd been stunned. He'd wondered briefly how long his youngest had known, had known deep down that Jamie'd been keeping secrets for awhile, but hadn't let that deter him from doing his job.

"Sir." His thoughts were broken up by Baker.

"Come on in," Frank allowed, glad for any distraction that would take him away from his thoughts, "What can I do for you, Baker?"

"Sir, we've been getting phone calls from the media outlets wanting a comment about Officer Reagan's accident." Detective Baker announced her reason for her interruption. "Would you like us to release a statement or continue with 'no comment,' sir?"

Frank shook his head to clear it. "Could you repeat that?"

"Yes, sir," Baker's voice was monotone, "We've been getting phone calls from the media outlets wanting a comment about Officer Reagan's accident. Would you like us…"

"No, I heard that part." Frank was confused. "Did something _happen_ with Officer Reagan? And why wasn't I informed immediately?"

"I'm talking about the incident from last week sir," Baker soothed in her way, "When he ran into the…"

"Baker, are we talking about a different Officer Reagan?" Frank demanded to know, more and more confused by what was going on.

"No, sir," Baker answered, now just as confused, "Officer Jamison Matthew Reagan; I have the file right here…"

Baker's voice trailed off as she came to the startling realization that her boss had no idea what she was talking about. Not for the first time did she wish that she didn't have the responsibility of bringing these matters to the commissioner's attention.

Not knowing what else to do, she simply put the file down on his desk. "This is a copy of his accident report."

"Thank you, Baker." Frank didn't even look up as she left, too busy devouring the words in the file before him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Why are we here?" Jamie questioned for the tenth time as he held his drink with one hand and his cards in the other.

"Dad asked us to come." Danny shrugged with a smirk. "Full house."

Jamie rolled his eyes and laid his cards face-down in defeat. The brothers, along with their grandpa Henry, had been playing cards for half an hour. Henry looked down at his watch in concern.

"Francis should have been home by now," he muttered, more to himself than anything.

"He said something about a file that just came in," Danny gave the older man a small frown. "You know how he gets."

"Don't I," Henry mused dryly, turning his attention back to the game at hand.

Jamie smiled at his older brother and grandfather. He'd grown up watching Joe, Danny, and their dad and grandfather playing cards or watching a game on television, every last Saturday of the month. They'd each give him a candy or promise an ice cream if he'd get them their beers. He'd done so with a smile, glad to be included somehow in the Reagan tradition.

As he'd gotten older, he'd had his own friends, and hadn't spent as much time with his family. By the time he was actually allowed to be a halfway-participant, Danny had been in the Marine Corps, and those times were more precious. By the time he'd turned 21 and was allowed to be a full participant, Joe had been gone, and those traditions were a rarity.

Shaking his mind free of the morose thoughts as he heard his big brother give a roar of laughter, Jamie joined in the joking and card playing. Seeing his brother smirk, Jamie threw a piece of popcorn at his brother's head. Danny retaliated with a pretzel.

It would have gone on for a bigger food fight, one that Henry was willing to watch and not stop, but Frank walked through the front door.

"Hey pop," Danny greeted, "Thought you were going to stand us up."

"I got a last minute-file I had to look over," Frank explained, hanging up his suit jacket. "You two weren't throwing food, were you?"

"No sir," Danny and Jamie answered as one, discreetly trying to clean up the pieces of food that had flown across the table.

Their dad gave them a dubious look but said nothing.

"You hungry, Francis?" Henry questioned his son, trying to breathe through the tension that had settled.

"No, thank you, Pop," Frank replied respectfully. "I'm just gonna go grab something to drink."

As Frank entered the kitchen, he could hear his family whispering. He paid no attention to it, coming back a couple of minutes later. Without having to be told, Danny scooted out of the seat that was normally his father's, and took a seat across from his brother.

"What's going on, Dad?" Jamie asked, glancing at his big brother and grandpa.

"I'm going to ask you boys a question, and I want an honest answer," Frank informed his children. He waited for a positive response before continuing, "Is there anything that's happened to you boys that I should know about? Daniel?"

Danny's eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "No, sir."

"Jamison," Frank turned to his youngest.

Jamie's eyes went back and forth as he thought; seeing no way that his dad could have found out about the car, he shook his head. "No, sir."

Frank face was impassive as he placed a file folder in the middle of the table. His fingers drummed over it for a moment before he let go. Sitting back in his chair, Frank took a sip of his drink.

His two boys stared at each other for a moment before Danny beat Jamie to the folder. Opening it, he quickly read it, his face getting red with anger, showing his father that he'd had no idea about its contents. Realizing that his oldest grandchild was now upset, Henry snapped his fingers for the folder, which Danny quickly handed to him. Like his son's, Henry's face was impassive as he passed the folder to the youngest Reagan in the room. Jamie took it nervously and opened it to read, stopping and closing his eyes after seeing his name at the top of an accident report.

"I can explain," Jamie voiced as soon as his brain started to work. "Dad, I…"

Frank held up a hand to silence him, "You've had plenty of chances to come clean. Now you will speak only when asked a direct question. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jamie replied instantly, knowing, after a quick glance, that he wasn't going to get sympathy from the other two.

"When you came to us about the Blue Templar," Frank began his questioning, "why did you not tell us about your brakes being tampered with?"

"Cuz then I'd have to explain how I ran into the barrier," Jamie finally started to answer after thinking, "and I know how much the car means to you."

"Excuse me," Frank demanded, "you want to try that again?"

"Well, I mean, I had, uh, just told you, uh, about the Templar," Jamie stammered out, feeling his father's anger through his gaze, "and I didn't, um, want to, uh, worry you any more than…"

"Jamie," Danny warned through clenched teeth, "do yourself a favor and _shut up_."

Jamie followed his brother's advice and shut his mouth quickly; too bad for him that it was already too late.

"Go upstairs and wait for me," Frank ordered, his gaze straight ahead.

Jamie glanced at his brother, clearly looking for the right thing to do. Danny jerked his head, and so Jamie took off jogging, heading for the room that he stayed in while growing up.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Francis," Henry questioned, "how did you find out about this?"

"It seems the media outlets were wanting a quote from me," Frank answered his father. "I'm assuming by your reaction that you didn't know about this, Daniel?"

"No, sir," Danny answered quickly. "When he met me to talk about the Templar, I knew something was bothering him, but I just figured that it was the Templar and learning about Joe."

"He always did like to keep his secrets," Henry mused, shaking his head. "I think it's still early enough for a nice, long walk."

"I'll join you, Pops." Danny was out of his seat quickly, glad for an excuse to be out of firing range.

Frank stared after them, taking a few deep breaths before finishing his scotch, standing, setting down his tumbler, and heading up the stairs.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Frank stood in the doorway of his youngest son's bedroom, watching the boy who was lying on his back and throwing a ball into the air and catching it. He couldn't stop the smile from entering his face as the actions reminded him of the boy who had done the same thing every time he was in trouble since he was all of ten years old.

"Dad," Jamie's voice brought the older Reagan out of his thoughts.

"Jamison," Frank intoned back, staring sternly at the younger man.

Jamie squirmed under the intense gaze. He knew he should have told his family, or at least his dad, what had happened but after seeing their reaction to the Blue Templar killing Joe, he'd just figured it would be better for all involved if he kept his mouth shut. Now seeing how upset and disappointed his dad was Jamie was quick to realize it hadn't been a good idea after all.

"When did you first know Malevsky was on to you?" Frank questioned, seeing no reason to beat around the bush.

"Um," Jamie hesitated as he thought, "A couple months ago I guess. It started with subtle threats; um, I couldn't really prove they were threats so I just let it go. And then a few weeks ago I was leaving the gym and he said something about it'd be a shame for you to lose another son."

"And you didn't come to me after the first threat why?" Frank demanded to know.

"I didn't want to make nothing into something." Jamie flashed his dad pleading eyes, "I just figured it'd all blow over and I had nothing to prove about Malevsky or the Templar so…"

"What made you come to us?" Frank continued. He thought he knew why but wanted to hear it from his child.

"The brakes didn't work and I knew they'd been messed with," Jamie admitted softly, "I knew he was serious after that so I called Danny and had him meet me here. I didn't tell _why_ I was telling him, I just said that I finally had collected all I could and needed his help with the rest."

Father and son stared at each other, neither knowing what exactly to say. A part of Frank wanted to simply hold his youngest to reassure himself that the boy was truly alright and then let it go. However, Jamie had lied, not only to him but to the whole family. He couldn't, in good conscious, let that go.

Finally he turned to his child, "You've had plenty of chances to come to me, to admit what happened. Not only did you not do that but you've been lying to me and the rest of the family for months now. I know for a fact that Danny has asked you if there was anything wrong and you said no. I got the same answer when I asked you. After the accident you should have told us…"

"You wouldn't have let me go!" Jamie protested angrily.

"Watch your mouth," Frank ordered, his gaze stern, "We'll never know, will we? Did you honestly think I wouldn't eventually know that Luke and his brothers were fixing the car? How did you plan on explaining that?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out," Jamie figured at this point he couldn't be in any more trouble then he already was.

"I don't think there's anything left for us to talk about." Frank shut the bedroom door.

Though Jamie didn't hesitate to stand so his dad could take his place on the bed, he couldn't stop himself from giving his dad his best puppy eyes. Frank didn't blink to pull his son across his lap. In one move Jamie was completely bared, leaving the young man wincing.

"Dad," Jamie's voice shook.

"You don't lie to this family," Frank said in turn, "not when we can protect you."

Jamie said nothing other than to let out a hiss as the first swat finally fell. Jamie did his best to keep his mind away from what was happening, hoping to keep himself from squirming or worse yet, crying out.

Too bad for him his dad had other ideas. Frank was well aware of all of his children's tactics to avoid 'feeling' a spanking. The avoidance tactic was more Danny; Jamie, at least when he was younger, had seen no point in being quiet. His swats never softened as he started the next part of the spanking.

"You've had plenty of time to come to me," Frank scolded, wanting his son's full attention at hand, "And you should have come to me the minute the FBI came to you. At the very least you should have said something when Malevsky threatened you. Do you understand the danger you put yourself in by not saying something?"

"No danger," Jamie tried to get out but an even heavier swat landed, "OW!"

"No danger," Frank asked indignantly as he continued to let swats fall, "Malevsky admittedly killed Joe. Someone cut the breaks on your car and you think you weren't in danger? Maybe Danny and I need to teach you a few things."

"No, sir," Jamie disagreed as respectfully as he could with tears falling down his face, "I know I should have said something dad; I'm sorry."

"And what are you sorry for?" Frank demanded to know, wanting to make sure that his youngest knew exactly what he was being punished for.

"I'm s-sorry for," Jamie got out through his sobs, "for lying about what was going on and the car…and f-for not coming to you s-sooner."

Glad that his son seemed to understand why he was in trouble, Frank finished the spanking with a dozen more swats. He quickly fixed his son's pants and then pulled Jamie up and onto his lap the right way.

Frank didn't falter to pull his youngest into a tight hug, relief filling his being as Jamie clung back.

"I d-didn't mean to – to," Jamie hiccupped, "I just d-didn't want t-to worry a-anyone."

"I'm always going to worry about my children," Frank responded gently, rubbing a hand through his son's hair, "It's my duty as a father; as _your_ father. I will do whatever I can to protect you and this family. Joe's death hurt all of us Jamie; if something happened to you, I don't know what we would do."

Jamie held his dad a little tighter, burying his face against his chest as he cried the last of his tears. He couldn't help but feel like the same little boy who had once skinned his knees and had found safety in his father's arms.

"Dad," Jamie asked shyly.

"Yes son," Frank smiled at the child like way his son got his attention.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Jamie's eyes fluttered as he tried to stay awake.

Frank smiled knowingly if not a little sadly that his son thought he had to ask. "Did you really think there was going to be another option? Get changed and I'll tuck you in."

"M'kay," Jamie's closed his heavy eyes, too tired to get into pajamas, trusting his dad to get him to bed.

Frank didn't comment, choosing instead to hold his son close for as long as he could.


End file.
